The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisco Fire’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early and have attractive flower coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 in Hillscheid, Germany of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisnics Scarlet, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,672, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number K01-8773-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisco Fire was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain in April, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.